


Why Yamato

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [10]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Taichi is on the Run. Yamato is his chaser.





	Why Yamato

Declaimer: I don't own Digimon

 

Taichi gets kicked out of the group and everyone turned their backs on him even his sister. Agumon was forced away from Taichi and fought with all his might but it was seven against 1.

 

Taichi POV

 

Running as fast as I could as far as I could. One thought still on my mind  _Why Yamato, why did it come to this? What did I do to lead to this?_ I end up at a dead end. Sinister laughter echoed throughout the silent area. Shivers end up my spine.

 

"Who's there" I demanded trying desperately to hide my fear.

 

"No where to hide, Taichi" a deep voice answer.

 

I stiffened as he got closer with each step. Next thing I knew, my hands pinned together above my head against a wall. I quickly close my eyes but my action was a second too slow as my eyes caught a sight of yellow glowing eyes. A smirk gracing his lips as he brushes his fingers against my cheek. The longer I stare the more lost I get in them. I lean in unconsciously.

 

Reader POV

 

Yamato: You shouldn't have ran. It is futile to run from your fate

 

Taichi: ...*in a trance from Yamato's eyes*

 

Yamato: *smirking* You're mine, Taichi. My slave, my mate and no one else's. No one will save you. Just accept your place as mine and by my side. You will never escape. *leans down and kisses Taichi's lips hard*

 

Taichi: *moans softly*

 

Taichi POV

 

Yamato releases me. I slide down wall, my eyes in trance like state. Kneeling before as I stared helplessly at Yamato. He picks me up and I tried to struggle to get out of his hold but my body wouldn't listen. I felt helpless as he took me deeper and deeper into the darkness. My eyes slowly closing as the last sight for me was his glowing yellow eyes making me want to submit to him and give in but I ferociously refuse to submit anyone let alone him. My body would not listen. I heard him chuckle as he watch with amusement at my futile attempts to escape.

 

Yamato: *Leaning in* It's useless, your body already submitted to me. It already knows that it belongs to me and always had. *We disappears into the darkness never to be seen again*

**Author's Note:**

> I put this on my Wattpad and Amino account.


End file.
